Amplifiers, such as operational amplifiers, are used in various types of circuits. Among various parameters of an amplifier, bandwidth is a design consideration for not only the amplifier, but also other components in a circuit using the amplifier. Amplifier bandwidth measurements are performed to obtain data useful for design and/or manufacture improvements.